wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Diets
Sheep.jpg|MudWings camels.jpg|SandWings Birds.jpg|SkyWings Fish.jpg|SeaWings Fruit.jpg|RainWings Polar bear.jpg|IceWings Sloth.jpg|NightWings The dragons of Pyrrhia are described to be carnivorous or omnivorous. They seem willing to eat almost any animal, even humans, although most RainWings are known to eat fruit(they despise meat), but still get most of their energy from sunlight. RainWings RainWings are as close to vegetarians as dragons get, although they will eat monkeys if they feel up to catching them, although the fur gives them indigestion, or so they claim. Their diets mainly include various species of fruit and other plants that are available in the rainforest as well as sunlight. Silver sloths are common in the area, but they are almost never consumed, as they're considered as pets by the whole tribe. Here is a list of fruits known by name to by eaten by RainWings, although there are many more unnamed types: * Avocados * Bananas * Blueberries * Clawmentines * Coconuts * Dragonberries * Dragonfruit * Fire Pears * Guavas * Jambu Fruits * Kumbus * Mangos * Papayas * Raspberries * Star fruit * Tangelos SeaWings Queen Coral has forbidden the consumption of a certain kind of dolphin because she thinks they are related to dragons, although Tsunami believes it is because Anemone sort of looks like one. SeaWings eat mainly fish (most often served raw) as well as several different aquatic plants, such as seaweed or mushrooms. They also eat other underwater animals, such as octopi and sea snails. In The Lost Heir, it was mentioned that they ate a whale during the feast. It is hinted that lower-class SeaWings eat eels, but this may just be an insult of sorts. NightWings NightWings have a unique process of hunting. They first find an animal, bite it, and leave. Bacteria in their saliva quickly poisons it, and they come back to find and eat it later. They usually eat decayed food, hence their bad breath and the bacteria present in their mouths, but will take any chance they get to eat fresh food instead. Morrowseer was shown to eat a giant albatross, and another NightWing ate a sloth. They started hunting and eating fruit when they came to the rainforest. MudWings MudWings seem to enjoy livestock, however, they seem to be willing to eat anything, including fruit. In the marshes, they eat crocodiles, and, most likely, other swamp-dwelling creatures. They seem to have a bigger appetite than other tribes because of their bulkier state. SandWings SandWings eat animals from the desert such as camels and lizards. They also appear to enjoy scavengers, with several exceptions such as Blister. Sunny was shown to like wild carrots, Smolder was once shown eating dates, and Qibli was also shown handing his mother a coconut, so it can be assumed that SandWings eat fruits and vegetables when they can find them, since there is little prey to be found where they live. As pointed out by Dune, SandWings are light eaters, probably because the tribe has adapted to the lack of food and water in the desert. IceWings IceWings eat polar bears and other arctic creatures, such as whales, seals, and walrus. In The Hidden Kingdom, Blaze wondered if Queen Glacier could send her a walrus for a feast for the dragonets. They have also eaten scavengers. SkyWings SkyWings are shown to eat goats, cows, pigs, sheep, birds, and scavengers. Since they also live in the mountains, they might eat mountainous creatures. All Food * Aquatic Plants * Bats * Bears * Camels * Chickens * Cows * Coyotes * Crabs * Dates * Decaying animals * Other Dragons * Fish * Fruit * Hippos * Horses * Lizards * Manatees * Mushrooms * Octopi * Pigs * Rabbits * Scavengers * Seaweed * Sheep * Sloths * Snails * Tea * Walruses * Whales * Wild Carrots Trivia *In The Hidden Kingdom, it is said that Clay would love a roasted camel, even though camels are part of the SandWing diet. *In Tui's scholastic live-stream, she said that dragons could make pancakes, and that they are a little bit different than our pancakes. Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History